First Kill
by Sarah the mutant farm girl
Summary: ONE SHOT Basically a friend of James' finally gets jealous of Lilly and.....well you'll see.


_A/N Who knows what this is. It wasn't planned and just came out. But here it is. AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!_

**First Kill**

It was too easy. How could he have missed her? She was standing right there inches away from him and yet still he missed her. It hurt. It was the most horrid feeling. He missed her every time. They were in the same classes, even in charm club, on the same quidditch team. She'd done everything she could think of yet he missed her, looked right past her to......Saying her name even the thought on her name made bile rise in her throat. She'd been his friend. Known him from the crib. Next door neighbors. He'd snuck to her house last summer when his parents were out late. But to him she was just another friend. He'd never see her the way he saw......there was that name again. Alex hated her. Saw her as a beetle that must be stepped on. Oh but she hated bugs. Another one of his favorite games. Chasing her along the streets of their small village like town with worms or bugs of various sizes and all full of nasty venoms.

"James, did you hear me?" she asked him. The raven hair boy gave her a blank look.

"No, Ally sorry. My mind was else where."

Of course it was. It's always on your little flower. That freckled little goblin.

"I asked if you had finished your report on the Witch Trails."

"Yeah. Of course. Sirius hasn't though if your looking to help someone."

"No, him and Remus finished theirs up a while ago. They already headed to meet the twins out by the lake."

"They weren't supposed to do that until midnight." James said completely at a loss for the time. It was half past twelve now. He'd been watching her for hours.

"James Potter if your so obsessed with the little thing go talk to her." Alex tried to convince him.

"Don't use my full name Alexandra." He scolded. "And I'll go talk to her later."

"Jamie, it's the end of our 7th year. You're running out of laters."

She didn't know why she was trying to help him ask HER out. She'd seen HER shoot him down hundreds of times but it didn't matter to him. It's sort of like that dog who can see a cat on the other side of the invisible fence and just keeps running into the fence even after it repels him three dozen times. Twenty-two times to be exact but who was counting.

"If your just going to pester me I'm going to bed Ally. I'll talk to you at practice tommorow."

His hazel eyes narrowed on her as if she'd done something truly wrong. But she'd done nothing but love him. Alex watch as he mounted the stair case leading to the boys' dorms. Moments after he disappeared behind the door she could hear the faint sound of water running. She'd had enough she stood up and stalked over to Miss Evans. She'd come and broken up every one of Alex's dreams and she didn't like being kicked when she was down.

"Hey Lil!" she greeted happily a false smile on her face as she dropped on to the sofa across from the red head. Lilly looked up with a smile and nodded she then returned to her Arithmacy work.

"What do you need Alex? I see you got rid of my shadow for me."

"I don't need anything."

"Then what do you want?" Lilly asked annoyance beginning to show in her sugary voice. Alex was enjoying this so she pulled a sugar quill from her pocket and propped her feet up on the arm at the other end of the sofa.

"I want many things. But most of all I want James Potter and you've gone and put some spell on him," she accused. From years of hanging with the twins she'd learned to get to the point quickly. For two girls that dealt daily with the five most troublesome boys in the school they had no patience

"I haven't got a clue what your talking about Alex. I'm very busy I've got exams tomorrow if you've not forgotten."

"I know very well about NEWT's tomorrow. But they matter little to me. I want you to release James from your dark wizardry."

"You're getting on my nerves Shallomar."

Alex hated her name the whole thing was just a big joke Alexandra Hazelnut Shallomar. Her parents were really big with the seer groups and cults. It caused a lot of tension between them.

"Sorry. Maybe this will change things." Lilly looked up to see that Alex had pulled out her wand and was threateningly standing over her wand aimed at Lilly's chest.

"You don't want to do that. I'm a perfect. Cursing me, even one little hex, could get you detention for quiet sometime."

"Oh I don't? Funny I thought I did. And my master will be most appeased with this."

"Your master? The only master you've got is the voices in your head and Head Master Tippet."

Alex carelessly showed the little muggleborn her mark. Tossing her left arm in the air letting her robes fall back to reveal the still red mark on her arm. She'd never been prouder of anything. Her parents were both muggleborns and Hufflepuffs. But Malfoy's offer was too good to refuse.

As Alex lovingly traced her mark she'd taken her eyes and wand off of Lilly. Before she knew what had happened Alex laid back on the sofa. Her breath caught in her chest. No matter how hard she tried her eyes wouldn't focus. She couldn't move her body at all. Nothing was responding. She tried to think but her thoughts were all run together and mixed up. It was many long moments before she could think straight again. As soon as her body responded to her brains commands she stepped forward toward Lilly. There were several hexes and charms and curses thrown back and forth. Alex just prayed that she didn't get hit with a stunner to the chest. She'd been born with a weak heart and no matter what doctors she saw or what they did nothing worked. She quickly came to the only words she could think of as drastic as they sounded.

"ADAVRA" she was cut off with another stunner to the chest.

Alex crumpled to the ground. Her chest ached and no matter what her mind said her body didn't responded. She had known Lilly had been taught a new spell that was a combined form of the body bind and stunner. That is what had hit her. Her mind once again raced and scattered her thoughts about like leaves caught in a draft. She started to regain her thought as she realized her breathing was labored. The pain in her chest grew then her sight faded. Her last thought was that of what she'd hope to hear as her last moments. The last words many people especially with her blood line ever hear. Someone's sweet innocent voice raised a flash of green and she thought no more.

Lilly was afraid of what she'd done and sat and watched the body of her house mate for along while. She knew she'd get expelled for this. She'd just landed herself in Azkaban. But there was the mark on the girls arm. Alex had always been a few bricks short of a full load but to join the death eaters? The group wasn't doing much more than terrifying the entire wizarding population, by killing anyone with muggle blood in their veins.

"What happened here?" she heard the voice but it didn't register. She looked up and saw the faces of the three Griffindors but they didn't make any sense. The most welcome among theses faces though was a girl's. Her green eyes framed with eye liner, her Griffindor red lip stick slightly smeared, dark chocolate hair with red and gold high lights, but most importantly she was a friend.

"Guys this isn't good." she said the name still hadn't come up. The taller of the two males knelt down by Alex and checked for a pulse. He looked up to the other two then back at the body.

"She's gone Pad."

"Bloody hell! Look at her arm. She's been marked." the one with shoulder length black hair said.

The girl came and pulled Lilly into her arms. She hadn't realized she'd dropped to the ground. All the same it was a small comfort to have someone holding her. Lilly watched, transfixed, the red and gold curls of her protector. For what seemed like an eternity the two boys looked over the dead body of the house mate occasionally asking question but gave of on that quickly as they got no reply.

"Okay girls we've got to do something." the taller boy, Remus, said.

"Alex was marked. There's not way around it." the other boy, Black, stated definatly.

The girl who's name still hung out of Lilly's reach stood up and went to lock all the doors. She stepped out of the portrait hole for a moment and came back in a smug smirk teased at her lips. It seemed odd the way she was completely cool through this whole thing. But Lilly seemed to remember horrible stories about this girls childhood. Things no one should ever have to go through.

"Here Evans. You'll need that later." she tossed the golden medal at Lilly's feet. It was her prefect's badge. "We've all known we'd have to deal with this sooner or later. Lucky for us I've already got a plan."

"Well, bring it on then L.E." Sirius said.

Then it was decided. The four Griffindors disposed of the body through use of spells that were far beyond their level, then Remus wrote a letter to Head Master Tippet, in Alex's script. The wand was yet another problem but L. E. dealt with it by shrinking it down and hiding it on Alex's body broken and reformed to shape a cross that then hung around her neck. Days passed into weeks and the whole school was led to believe the girl had run away. In truth she'd been killed in a moment of bad judgment and her body fertilized the quidditch pitch. No one would ever find out. As long as they didn't tell. James was heart broken over the loss of his friend but soon Alexandra Hazelnut Shallomar was forgotten. They graduated and went on with their lives.


End file.
